Asami Subarashī
Asami Subarashī is a student in Japan, and the heiress of the owning family of Subarashī Heavy Industries, a large manufacturing and shipping conglomerate that supplies all sorts of construction, manufacturing, and shipping operations all over japan. Appearance Personality History The eldest daughter of the extremely wealthy Subarashī family, Asami was born into a life of wealth and luxury, the likes of which few would ever know. Her family owned Subarashī Heavy Industries, a large conglomerate of companies that operated businesses and operations all across Japan, and even holds significant assets in other countries. The combination of shipping, manufacturing, and construction businesses ensured their great wealth, and once Asami had grown a little older, that wealth proved to be an even greater boon to her. Upon reaching the age of four, Asami's quirk manifested like many other children. Most got simple quirks, the ability to do things that they wouldn't normally be able to do, transformations that were easily managed, and a few that were changed so severely that they had trouble coping with everyday life. Asami was one of the third category. Her quirk made her body like the hull of a ship, able to be built up and modified through mechanical means. She essentially would remain static until she was rebuilt, again and again. As an adult, this wouldn't have been much of an issue, as she would simply remain the same for long periods of time. As a child however, she was forced to undergo rebuilding every few months, matching her growth to that of her peers. This process was incredibly expensive, each process having to be designed from scratch, with custom made equipment built specifically for her. If it wasn't for her's family vast fortune, she simply would have remained in the body of a child for the rest of her life. While it weighed heavily on her, as no child willingly knows such pain and change, it allowed her to live something resembling a normal life. So she did. Most of her classmates didn't realize the process that she was going through, just realizing she missed 3 days every 3 months. Like clockwork, she'd leave, get rebuilt, then return slightly different. While occasionally she'd be questioned, asked where she went, she always just deflected them with simple falsehoods, unwilling to reveal the severity of her quirk. As she approached middle school, she was placed on a track to become a hero, her parents wanting her to become one, as much because they wanted the positive PR as any desire she might have had. They started donating money and construction supplies to UA, using their business and fortune to recreate the cities that the school destroyed every year. While expensive, they ended up supplying a full third of the construction supplies the school uses for it's training. The school was appreciative, and the family used that as leverage to attempt to secure their daughter's entry into the school Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Fighting Style Quirk *'''Battleship:* A mutation type quirk, this quirk turns the body of it's owner into the hull of a ship. This allows the user to have their body built up as if one was adding things to the hull of a ship. Equipment, armor, weapons, engines, and fuel may all be installed, both externally and internally. Asami usually uses this to install various cannons and other weapons, though they are generally installed with non-lethal weaponry to denote the more peaceful status of heroes. She usually has an entire machine dedicated to retooling her body if she needs to install or remove equipment, which she has noted in the past is quite painful. It generally takes at least 10 minutes to install a new set of equipment, and 60 minutes in order to remove a set already on her, which prevents most cases of quick retooling of her body. Asami currently has 5 general use Configurations. *Frigate: *Destroyer: *Cruiser: *Battleship: *Specialist: Synopsis Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Students